If Only Love Could Work
by Tash2c
Summary: Sayoran Li's Life? a difficult one? Yes but what of Sakura? He likes her but she doesn't like him anymore. How will Li try and get her old feelings for him back? Better summary inside! S&S E&T R&R! [TEMPORAILY DISCONTINUED]


**Hi I've decided to make another story as I have no ideas on what to do with my other one! So any ideas for this story or for the teenage life are welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or any of the card captor sakura characters!**

**Summary: "I like her I really do! But she only liked me before and I don't think she would ever forgive me... I was such a jerk to her.... Besides I think she has a boyfriend now... I saw her writing I Love Rob in her book in math.... What am I going to do!! Think Li think!" Sayoran Li now likes Sakura she liked him before but not anymore. How can he win her back? What plan could he use to tug at old compressed feelings that she has for him? Read on to find out!**

_**Italics are Sayorans thoughts**_

**Chapter One – Chatter and Gossip**

_It is just your average day nothing special really... Lunch is boring and consists of high school kids acting stupidly and guys trying to get all the HOT and SO CALLED popular girls' attentions. Sitting under this tree is getting kind of boring though... where IS Eriol he was meant to be here by now with mine and his lunch... I better go find him. Well I didn't have to walk far. He hasn't even gotten my food yet... hugging Tomoyo I should have guessed... He ALWAYS has a girlfriend it only takes him a week or less to find a new girl. But he seems to treat Tomoyo differently. Well I better go tell him off.  
_  
Sayoran walked silently up the hill to the shelter area where Eriol sat hugging and kissing Tomoyo. There were so many people around and Eriol didn't even seem to notice. Li was about to yell at him when a cute and delicate voice spoke before he could form his words.

"Hiya Sayo! Watcha up to?" Sakura exclaimed from behind him.

"Uh nothing much really. I was just getting my lunch money back from Eriol." I replied awkwardly not even recognizing my own voice.

"Hmm I think we should leave them to alone..."

"You think? But how would I eat? He has my money!"

"Come with me we'll both go to the Canteen together and you can buy your lunch and mine with my money! But you have to give me the money back ok??"

"Yea ok sure"

_Gee why does she have to look soo cute when she has her beautiful hair tied in two plaits? OoOo she got new earrings too! They look so cute on her! If only she knew what I was thinking!! _

"LI!!!!!" Sakura Screamed

"huh oh what!?" I said befuddled.  
  
"Shall we go now?" Sakura asked again  
  
"Uh oh yea ok sure..."

they started to walk to the canteen and through the mess of students and teachers that were on playground duty.

_Man she's soo hot when she walks! I wish I could just grab her and hug and kiss her! I wish I had that weird power that Eriol has over girls! WAIT what the hell am I Thinking!! Shes got a boyfriend now! Well at least I think she does... but I can tell easily that she has never been kissed,just with the way she reacts when she sees couples kissing. I want to be the first to kiss her I wander if she could ever like me again... I wish she could. But I don't want to make my feelings obvious I would be a laughing stock! I think I would just forget about her leave her life and just be her friend. I'll just ask Eriol to find me some girl to go out with me... I don't care if I wouldn't have feelings for her... not like I would be hurt. _

And with that Sayoran made up his mind, bought his and Sakura's lunch and they ate together. The bell rang shortly after they had finished eating and they walked to double English together. **(A/N they are in the same class)**  
  
"Hey Eriol! Do you have my money?" Sayoran called out  
  
" Hey man yeah I got it! I didn't see you all Lunch where were you?" Eriol replied

"I was sitting in front of you."

"Serious? I didn't see..." Eriol replied with a confused look "Well anyway Miss aint here today... we've got a sub!"

After the first period the class got bored with free time and they started playing the classical game Spin The bottle. Everyone Joined in and after a while so did Sakura. But she was happy that she wasn't picked! The end of the Double English neared and many people had kissed soo much that it was making everyone sick! Especially when Tomoyo and Eriol were picked! (Which seemed to be all the time). Finally within the last three minutes of class the bottle spun on Sayoran and then Sakura.  
  
"You know guys you don't have to kiss kiss if you don't want to you can just kiss on the cheek like most of the rest of the class." Eriol Exclaimed

"Yes ok." Sakura answered.

They walked up to eachother and Sakura closed her eyes and went to kiss his cheek. _This is my chance my one and only chance!_ As Sakura was nearly there he slightly moved his head so that they kissed on the lips. They broke apart and the class was silent. The bell then rang. They all got their bags and left silently and awkwardly to science. But it wasn't long before the class began their chatter and gossip.

**Sorry if its short! Tell me what you think!! R&R and ideas are welcome! i hope you all will like this! i think its sort of crappy but i based it on something that happened to me! (only from a different point of view)  
  
Thanks  
Luvable-Cutie**


End file.
